Hao e Yoh
by saQhra
Summary: Una nueva versión de Caín y Abel.


DISCLAIMER: SHAMAN KING PERTENECE HIROYUKI TAKEI  
ESTRELLAS INVITADAS: PICCOLO Y KAMISAMA (DRAGONBALL DE AKIRA TORIYAMA)

**Hao e Yoh**

Hace mucho tiempo, a inicios de la historia humana, se cuenta que hubo dos hermanos gemelos, que vivían en apartados del mundo y de sus pecados, dedicados sólo a servir a su dios.

El mayor, Hao, era un joven inteligente, de buena presencia, algo vanidoso, con una larga melena oscura y dedicado al pastoreo de ovejas.

Yoh, su hermano menor, sólo por unos cuantos minutos, también tenía atractivo, alegre, pero a diferencia de Hao, carecía de sentido común, por eso le sentaba bien el trabajo en agricultura, porque era un vegetal.

Cada fin de mes estos hermanos se dirigían al monte, a entregar sus ofrendas a Kamisama, y justo hoy era el día.

-Este saco pesa mucho -sollozaba Yoh.

-Para de quejarte -le habló Hao algo molesto- a mi también me cansa venir aquí todos los fines de mes y darle sacrificios a ese ocioso de Kamisama, ¿qué no puede crearse un campo de frutas o darle vida a algunas bestias si es un dios?

-Shhhh... hermanito no cuestiones al Señor, Él está en todas partes -se asustó su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿También me espía en el baño? ¡Maldito degenerado!... (-.-) Bueno qué se va hacer, soy tan sexy que cautivo hasta a los dioses -posa sujetándose el mentón.

-Yo también soy sexy -dijo Yoh con una sonrisa infantil.

-... ... ... ... ... ... ... (¬.¬) mejor no hables que ya llegamos.

Y al fin, al llegar a la cima del monte, se sentaron a esperar a Kamisama. Y después de cinco minutos hizo su aparición un ser verde con dos antenitas como de caracol, y vestido con una túnica blanca, a su costado se hallaba el Espíritu de Fuego.

-Mira Hao, es Diosito (#.#) -se alegro Yoh.

-Oh, qué maravilloso (-.-) -dijo Hao fingiendo sorpresa.

-Ya ha pasado un mes -se presentó Kamisama- es tiempo de recoger las ofrendas. Yoh acércate y dale a tu dios lo que traes.

-Claro, Señor, aquí está... -revisa su saco- naranjas bien frescas.

-Bien hecho, muchacho -le dijo y se puso a pensar de mala gana "otra vez naranjas (-.-)", ahora se dirigió a su otro súbdito- Y tú Hao, haz tu sacrificio.

-Grrr... La misma cantaleta de todos los meses -lo dijo algo aburrido- está bien, ¿a qué bestia quieres que mate, eh?

-A la ovejita de ahí -señalo a una pequeña oveja de color marrón.

-(O.O?) ¿QUÉ? ¿Opacho? NUNCA -se enojó- jamás te daré a mi oveja favorita.

-Baaa baaaaa baaaaaaaa -baló el ovino, esto en el idioma humano quería decir "Yo siempre estaré al lado del señor Hao (^.^)"

-HAO, VIL INGRATO, OZAS DESOBEDECER A TU DIOS, QUE TE DIO LA VIDA Y QUE TE HA PROTEGIDO DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO DE LAS ADVERSIDADES DEL MUNDO -reventó Kamisama.

-¡Vete al cuerno! -dijo alejándose y llevando a sus ovejas.

-Ese Hao, ¿cuándo comprenderá? -se alejó Kamisama seguido del Espíritu de Fuego que cargaba con las naranjas.

-Pobre Hao -se lamentaba Yoh- Diosito lo va castigar.

Más tarde, casi cuando el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, Hao se levanta después de una reparadora siesta.

-Uhhhh ¡qué bien dormí! -mira a todas partes buscando algo- ¿Qué extraño? Opacho siempre me viene a despertarme... debe estar jugando por ahí.

Se levantó, buscó por toda la casa, después de no hallar a su fiel mascota se fue a la cocina donde sabía que su hermano Yoh, estaría ocupado preparando la cena.

-Yoh, hermano con retardo mental, ¿haz visto a... -en instantes la cara de Hao cambió de ésta (-.-) a ésta (O.O)- OPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y allí estaba Opacho, o lo que quedaba de él, regado por el suelo sin lana ni piel.

-Ah, hola hermanito (n.n), mira, ya terminé de hacer tu trabajo -dijo Yoh cortando una pierna del cordero.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Un mes después vemos a Hao e Yoh paseando por el bosque muy tranquilamente.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos a ese lugar donde crecen naranjas gigantes, hermanito? -Yoh brincaba como niñita.

-Muy pronto, aguanta nomás -le dijo su hermano alegremente y imitando sus pasos con un cierto enojo.

-Que bueno que ya no está dolido por lo de tu ovejita -dijo el siempre sonriente Yoh.

-Claro que no estoy molesto, Yoh -le respondió relajado.

-Pues qué bien (n.n), haz de saber que me fue muy difícil sacrificarlo, sobretodo porque chillaba un montón, y como no quería despertarte de tu sueño, le corte la lengua.

-No tienes porque darme detalles -Hao trataba de fingir calma lo mejor que podía.

-Pero no te he contado lo que sigue: mientras él desangraba corrió por toda la cocina, así que tuve que limpiarla con un trapo, y no me di cuenta que era tu capa favorita, jiji, perdón (n.n U)

-Q... Q... Q... Qué?

Y así siguieron caminando. Yoh, todo feliz, le contaba los pormenores de su sensacional "trabajo" a un Hao que ya tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda. Hasta que Hao le ordenó parar cerca de un barranco.

-Ya llegamos, aquí está el lugar en donde se hallan las naranjas gigantes -dijo Hao a Yoh.

-¿Dónde, dónde? -se impacientaba Yoh, el adicto a los cítricos.

-Inclina tu cabeza hacia allá -señalo al precipicio, Yoh le hizo caso.

-No veo nada -se agachó hacia el vacío.

-Inclínate más -le ordenó Hao... y cuando tuvo un perfecto ángulo del trasero de Yoh... PUM le dio un patadón.

-AÚN SIGO SIN VER NADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -fue lo último que se oyó del agricultor al caer.

-Pues las verás en el más allá JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -su risa se retumbó por todo el valle y después se tranquilizó- Bueno, ahora a seguir con mis actividades, lalalalala -y se fue cantando.

Mientras Kamisama hace su aparición en el monte de los sacrificios.

-¿Dónde estarán esos dos muchachos problemáticos? -se preguntó a sí mismo- Esto no me agrada -luego desapareció.

Hao ya regresaba a su casa cuando de pronto Kamisama se para enfrente de él.

-Hao ¿por qué no estás en el monte y dónde está el estúpido de tu hermano? -preguntó indignado Kamisama.

-E... este pues la verdad, el muy torpe sufrió un accidente -lo dijo relajado- tropezó por las escaleras y se murió (-.-) ...el último escalón estaba muy alto.

-MENTIRA, DE SEGURO LO HABRÁS MATADO -gritó el dios creando una ráfaga de viento que tumbó al pastor de ovejas.

-Pues sí y no me importa -Hao se limpiaba el polvo sin preocuparse.

-ASESINO, te maldigo Hao, desde este momento tu castigo será reencarnar en seres débiles cada 500 años y sufrirás miles de penurias; suplicarás, entonces, porque te dé el descanso eterno pero no lo conseguirás... jamás.

-Pues a mí que mierda me importa -Hao no mostraba miedo.

-¿Qué has dicho? -se sorprendió Kamisama.

-Todo ya lo tenía planeado desde el principio, mira nomás -señala a un lado, al momento de hacerlo aparece un hombre verde como Kamisama pero de apariencia más joven.

-Hola Kami -dijo el ser verde.

-PICCOLO, ¿qué significa esto? -reclamó el dios.

-Pues veras Kami... -habló Piccolo- Yo y este muchacho nos encontramos hace una semana e hicimos un pacto: Él me otorgaría el resto de las ovejas que le quedaban a cambio de que yo le diera más poder... y así lo hice.

-Pero en vista de que sólo podía despertar ese poder mediante un largo entrenamiento... -le siguió Hao en la explicación- necesitaría años para alcanzar el nivel que deseaba; por eso me di cuenta de que la única forma de lograrlo era reencarnando varias veces... y ahora gracias a ti, mi propósito se cumplió.

-P... p... p... pe... pero... -balbuceó el viejo verde (o sea Kamisama).

-Ahora te dejo anciano decrépito, voy a comenzar mi entrenamiento -se empezaba a retirar Hao- algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y cuando lo haga, ese Espíritu de Fuego será mío JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... -y desapareció en el bosque.

-Bien, yo también me retiro -dijo Piccolo llevándose un atado de lana en la espalda.

Kamisama se quedó de pie sin decir nada por unos 10 minutos... hasta que por fin dijo algo que no se esperaría de un dios como Él...

-(O.O) Oh no... ya le cagué a la humanidad entera.

FIN...

... O EL COMIENZO DEL FIN

* * *

_El gremio de mi ganja y el respeto ajeno a la escuela divina del poder universal  
azar melaza en la cancha el patio lleno de los personajes precisos,  
necesarios tomando cerveza en el pasto  
hey! hermano toma mi mano y hagamos un pacto pacto pacto..._

Y esta es mi parodia del pasaje bíblico de Caín y Abel. Después de tanto tiempo me animo escribir algo, sólo porque se acerca Marzo y con ese mes la Semana Santa, y todo va a estar aburrido en la televisión por la programación religiosa. Pero por suerte logré sacarle provecho presentando esta historia interpretada por los una de las parejas de hermanos más famosa del anime, Yoh y Hao o Hao e Yoh, como ustedes quieran, y de paso invitar a dos personajes de otra serie. No soy tan fanático de Dragonball, porque las batallas me parecían muy lentas por eso de esperar casi un episodio entero a que 2 contrincantes se enfrasquen en una batalla de magnitudes titánicas. Por suerte, también había algo de humor (obsceno, pero al fin y al cabo humor).

Este fic es sólo el comienzo de una serie de fics que trataran sobre pasajes de la Biblia, esperen que ya presento los demás en otras secciones con series diferentes.

_nadie es el dueño  
solo la llevamos muy dentro de llaman sueños  
nadie es el dueño  
solo la llevamos muy dentro se llaman sueños..._


End file.
